Before A Moonless Sky
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: What were Christines thoughts before she left to find Erik? How did she know of his hideout? And how did she react to seeing him before a moonless sky...


It was the night before my wedding day. There was no moon lighting the deep night's sky. Raoul was out getting drunk on his stag do, much like every night. I wait alone in my bedroom, alone on my hen night. I have no true friends; they only use me for my fame. I am Mademoiselle Daae after all, one of the most famous opera singers of all time. I'm not acting tonight; I haven't been acting for a few weeks now.

It's been a month now since the occurrence with the Phantom. It wasn't long after that, in which my dearest Raoul proposed to me and I of course said yes. I am so thrilled to be getting married of course; I will finally be a wife but yet, I cannot seem to get poor Erik out of my mind. From that moment I kissed him I have has this strange feeling inside the pit of my stomach. It feels like the sort of pain you get when your pet dies or the pain before you are sick. But it is also a pain in which I can't describe. This feeling is a pain I can't describe as I have no idea what it is.

He wrote to me, Erik wrote to me. He wrote to me good luck for the wedding and he also told me of his new hide out. The letter was stained in the same blotchy ink he always writes with. Erik told me he still loved me. To read that broke my heart. I left the poor pitiful creature of darkness alone and heartbroken for a man who probably only likes me for my looks. I should not be thinking in this way, Raoul loves me but I can only sense that he loves his alcohol more. My heart aches; it is filled with sorrow and pain. How could I leave him after all he did for me?

I approached the dressing table and opened the draw to reveal the letter from him. I began to slowly open it, my heart filling with pain. I read over it once again. My eyes seemed to be fixed upon the part that said he still loved me. My eyes then wondered towards his new address, _do I go to find him or not?_ My body began to tremble and I began to have thoughts, thoughts about me and Erik.

These thoughts were not silly little school girl thoughts about their first crush. They weren't thoughts about having romantic trips down the beach taking a stroll as the brisk wind hits your cheeks. These were passionate thoughts, thoughts about Erik's hot steaming body upon my own weak nimble body.

_Christine stop_! I thought to myself but for some reason I couldn't. These thoughts kept reoccurring in my mind until I started trembling even more and my heart throbbed against my chest. I had to sit down on the chair. _It can't be_ I thought to myself again and again. I could not love this man, I could not love...love a monster. My heart was urging me to believe it but my head was telling me not to. I sat debating with myself on whether to see him or not. My decision was made.

As I walk along the cold ill lit streets of Paris in my fur coat I get wolf whistles of odd looking men. These men come of all different ages but are only after one thing. I didn't really care; my heart was set on finding my Phantom. The moon could still not be seen so it was hard to see where the street was and where it wasn't so I had to rely on the few street lamps. As I continued down streets, the lamps grew less and less as I strolled around, _I must be nearing his new lair_.

I finally reached the street where he now lived. It was quiet, to quiet. Old derelict houses stood battered and bruised. There was no sign of life at all. My heart thudded violently against my chest, any moment now I thought my veins would explode and I would throw up. Something in the back of my mind refused to go but my heart over grew this feeling. I made my way down, past the houses until I reached to one right in the centre. It had a bush with a few white roses. No lights made the house seem warm except for the little dim light in the top right hand window.

I opened the gate and then closed it behind me. I walked up the path and with every step I took my nerves seemed to grow ever greater. I reached the door. The handle was golden in the shape of a monkey, a monkey that looked so familiar. I placed my hand on it. The handle was cold from the night which caused me to flinch a little. I knocked, pulling it back and forth a couple of times.

No answer.

I waited a few minutes until I grew bored. Anger overwhelmed my body; all sexual fantasies left my mind and were replaced with thoughts of rage. It was a trick. Erik tricked me! He tried to mess with my mind once again but I was not having it, not again. I sighed in anger and turned abruptly.

As I went to step onto the path a creaking sound could be heard. It sent a chill down my spine causing me to shiver. I turned to see that the door had opened. I could not see in the house as no lights were on. Was it again another trick? I swallowed deeply and made my way towards the entrance. I could feel the coldness of the house on my face. My instincts were telling me to feel scared but I somehow felt calm and at ease.

Inhaling deeply I stepped inside the house and silently closed the door behind me.

**...Part 2 Coming Soon...**


End file.
